Accident or Not?
by marihikari
Summary: A little accident puts Erza in an awkward position, find out what happens in her side of the story. Later 2 mischievous mages work together to put others in awkward awkward situations. This story takes place after the GMG and contains mostly Jerza,and a bit of Nalu, Gruvia, and very little Miraxus There will be lemon but mostly fluff, be warned (my first fanfic, plz be nice)
1. New Mission

Accident or Not? (Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia)

Chapter 1: New Mission

At the Guild

Just another normal day at the fairy tail guild, people getting drinks from the bar, people just talking, and there's also the people that love getting into fights.

"ERZA, LUCY, WENDY, GRAY, AND NATSU!" Master Makorov called out loudly, stopping everyone from what they're doing.

The five mages that were called out gather around the master along with the two exceeds behind.

" That's not fair!, why didn't you call me and Carla as well!" Happy said with a saddened expression.

Natsu walked up to Happy and pats his head. "Don't worry, don't you know you guys are apart of the team?, after all you are my partner, right?!" He says comforting him.

"Aye!" Responds Happy with his enthusiasm back.

Erza steps forward toward the master. "What was it that you called us for master?" She asks curiously.

The master takes a deep breath. "There's this mission that requests "The Strongest Team" to take, in this mission you'll all be going to a small tropical island, Paradiso Island, there's supposed to be a village there and they need your help to take care of some wild beasts that tend to attack their village at night." He informs the team.

"How long will it take to get to Paradiso Island?" Asks Lucy.

"It takes 12 hours, if you travel by train then boat." He answers.

"How much is the reward?" Gray asks.

"10,000 jewels." He answers.

"Yay we can divide it equally by 2,000 each then!" Wendy says cheerfully.

Erza turns and faces the gang. "Allright, it's settled then, we'll meet at the train station tomorrow at 6 then." She announces.

The Next Day

At the Train Station

Lucy, Wendy sit together on one of the benches tiredly leaning on each other, and Carla resting on Wendy's lap.

"Oh there you are!" Erza says to the three. "Where are Natsu, Gray, and Happy?"

Lucy yawns and stretches, letting Wendy leans on here still. "We haven't seen them yet."

"Well they have five minutes left to get here."

10 Minutes Later

"Backoff ice princess, I'm gonna get here first anyways!"

"Yeah right, I'm getting there first, flame head!"

All of a sudden the both of them see Erza's angered face and stop, causing the two to bump into each other and fall down, while Happy wisely flew and sat down on Lucy's lap.

"Your late. Now its time for your punishment." Erza says as she requips into her punishment outfit.

"Noooooo" The two says in unison while hugging each other.


	2. Unfortunate Weather

Chapter 2: Unfortunate Weather

The gang finally got onto a train that heads to a harbor closest to Paradiso Island. After several hours they get off and quickly get onto a small boat with no company with them.

**On the Boat**

"I feel bad... Natsu has been on two types of transportation now and for hours too." Lucy said with a hint of worry in her voice. "Happy, how about you carry him for a bit.

"No, Happy needs to conserve his magic incase he needs to support Natsu in a battle, since clearly we're gonna get there pretty late." Erza warned them.

"T-thanks... f-for tryi-ing...a-anyway..., Lucy." Natsu struggled to gratefully thank thank her, causing her to faintly blush.

"Um... since we're going to a tropical island, won't there be hot springs and a waterfall by any chance?" Wendy says with hope in her tone.

Erza nods. "If there is a hot spring we should rest there after the mission, how bout it?"

"That'd be great!" Wendy excitedly agrees.

"Alright it's settled then, right Lucy?" Erza questions.

"Yea that'd be nice!" Lucy agrees.

**Several Hours Later**

"Hey, I think I see the island!" Wendy says cheerfully.

Gray stands up. "Finally, its about time!" He says excitedly.

The gang later reached the shore of the island and tied the boat up and headed straight into the jungle searching for the village that requested them.

**5 Hours Later**

"Why haven't we found the village yet?, its so dark I think we should go back and report this mishap, Lucy says." Horologium speaks in place of Lucy, whose inside of him resting her legs with Wendy.

"Yeah, we should go back, there's definitely no sign of civilization here" Gray says definitely agreeing with Lucy.

Natsu starts sniffing around like a bloodhound. "Yep,Wendy and I can't seem to find a scent that leads to a village." Wendy nods in agreement to his remark.

"Carla and I don't see anything but trees and a waterfall and a hot spring, no village." Happy informs the team.

"Fine, we should go theres no use in continuing this search anyway." Erza finally gave in.

Once the team make it to the boat and are already on they're way, a sudden storm comes along starting to make the waves go wild. One of the mages fall out and can't reach the boat. "ERZA!" The team yells out in worry.

"Carla and I don't have enough magic yet to go flying after her!" Happy yells worriedly.

Erza makes it back to shore. "It's ok, I'll make it back just go!" She yells to them.

The team is now out of sight. Erza walks back into the forrest, its not completely dark yet, she finds some plants that look like strawberries. Just as she was about to eat one she sees a tiny little creature that starts cuddleing her.

Erza found the creature to be quite adorable, until it let go a changed it appearance into a huge wild beast that looks bloodthirsty. Erza in shock of the sudden change and couldn't move a finger.


	3. Place to Stay

Chapter 2: Unfortunate Weather

The gang finally got onto a train that heads to a harbor closest to Paradiso Island. After several hours they get off and quickly get onto a small boat with no company with them.

**On the Boat**

"I feel bad... Natsu has been on two types of transportation now and for hours too." Lucy said with a hint of worry in her voice. "Happy, how about you carry him for a bit.

"No, Happy needs to conserve his magic incase he needs to support Natsu in a battle, since clearly we're gonna get there pretty late." Erza warned them.

"T-thanks... f-for tryi-ing...a-anyway..., Lucy." Natsu struggled to gratefully thank thank her, causing her to faintly blush.

"Um... since we're going to a tropical island, won't there be hot springs and a waterfall by any chance?" Wendy says with hope in her tone.

Erza nods. "If there is a hot spring we should rest there after the mission, how bout it?"

"That'd be great!" Wendy excitedly agrees.

"Alright it's settled then, right Lucy?" Erza questions.

"Yea that'd be nice!" Lucy agrees.

**Several Hours Later**

"Hey, I think I see the island!" Wendy says cheerfully.

Gray stands up. "Finally, its about time!" He says excitedly.

The gang later reached the shore of the island and tied the boat up and headed straight into the jungle searching for the village that requested them.

**5 Hours Later**

"Why haven't we found the village yet?, its so dark I think we should go back and report this mishap, Lucy says." Horologium speaks in place of Lucy, whose inside of him resting her legs with Wendy.

"Yeah, we should go back, there's definitely no sign of civilization here" Gray says definitely agreeing with Lucy.

Natsu starts sniffing around like a bloodhound. "Yep,Wendy and I can't seem to find a scent that leads to a village." Wendy nods in agreement to his remark.

"Carla and I don't see anything but trees and a waterfall and a hot spring, no village." Happy informs the team.

"Fine, we should go theres no use in continuing this search anyway." Erza finally gave in.

Once the team make it to the boat and are already on they're way, a sudden storm comes along starting to make the waves go wild. One of the mages fall out and can't reach the boat. "ERZA!" The team yells out in worry.

"Carla and I don't have enough magic yet to go flying after her!" Happy yells worriedly.

Erza makes it back to shore. "It's ok, I'll make it back just go!" She yells to them.

The team is now out of sight. Erza walks back into the forrest, its not completely dark yet, she finds some plants that look like strawberries. Just as she was about to eat one she sees a tiny little creature that starts cuddleing her.

Erza found the creature to be quite adorable, until it let go a changed it appearance into a huge wild beast that looks bloodthirsty. Erza in shock of the sudden change and couldn't move a finger.


	4. Don't Worry

Chapter 4: Don't Worry

"Thanks, but first I have to..." She paused and shocks Jellal, she can finally move. She quickly moved past him and grabbed a nearby bucket and some rags and runs outside.

"ERZA!" Jellal calls after her.

A few minutes later after useing meteor to search from a high view, He sees a bit of scarlet hair go into the cave. So he decides to go back.

"G-Get over here, I-I'm gonna t-treat your wounds" Erza said trying not to stutter, but failed.

Jellal walked over to her. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about m-" He was forced to sit.

"I'm worrying because I care, now please just take off your sh-shirt, I-I'm gonna wipe that blood off of y-you" She started stuttering again and blushed since she just requiped into her nurse outfit.

"A-Alright" He answered while taking off the torn up shirt wearing and just tossed it aside. 'I don't deserve your care, attention, or anything' He thought to himself but blushing right afterwards at the sight of the nurse outfit Erza was wearing.

Erza was now blushing even worse while wiping off the blood on his abs.

After putting bandages on Jellal they talked for awhile. "So ever since the dangon attack you guys havent seen Ultear?" Erza asked.

"That's right, Meldy is doing fine now but I know she's still upset and misses her." He says. "How's things at your guild?"

Erza yawns tiredly and starts shaking. "Everything's fine or the same really."

"I think you should go to sleep now your tired and cold now." He suggests.

"Jellal, we can share the tent, I don't want you getting sick because of me" Just as he was about to open his mouth to reject. "I'm not taking "no" for an answer.'

"Fine"

The two crawl into the tent and wrap themselves with the same blanket.

"Good night" They day to each other in unison.

At the Guild

The gang had finally gotten home, except for Erza, they all still seem worried and immediately run towards the white-haired bartender.

"MIRA!" They all screamed in unison. "ERZA WAS LEFT BEHIND ON THE ISLAND DURING A STORM!"

Mirajane had put such a concerning face. " Oh my! I'll report this to master immediately!, I'm sure he'll do something about this, you guys should rest, you look terrible."

"But Erza-"

Mira cut them off. "Erza will be fine, and master will do something, don't worry yourselves"

"Your right after all, Erza did basically say she'd be fine" Gray mentioned.

"GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Juvia comes running after him and crying while flooding the guild, drowning some people in the process.

Once Juvia grabs a hold of Gray, hugging him, she glares at Lucy. "GET AWAY FROM GRAY-SAMA, LOVE-RIVAL!" She hissed at Lucy

Lucy decides to ignore the comment"Anyways we should just relax, we're super tired anyway"

Instead of going home to rest they decide to stay and just do the usual, talking, fighting, and stopping the fights.

Allof a sudden the guild doors open wide showing a hooded figure enter the guild and walk up to Mira and Lucy, who gave up on stopping Natsu and Gray's fighting.

"Hi!, can I help you!?" Mira asked the hooded stranger cheerfully

The stranger then takes off her hood only to reveal that it was... "Meldy!?" Lucy recognized the pink haired girl. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked

Meldy smirked "Well I kinda thought that Jellal should have some time alone!"


	5. First Candidates (Gruvia)

Chapter 5: First Candidates (Gruvia)

At the Guild

"A little alone time?" Lucy questions Meldy.

"Yea, well he's mad at me, I screwed up on something so he's mad." Meldy said such a down face.

Lucy frowned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad"

Meldy slightly smiled "It's ok, his attitude doesn't bother me that much, I just figured we need a little separation, so I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile, please?"

"Of course!" The three guild member said in agreement. "You and the rest of Crime Sorcière helped us out a lot during the grand magic games, we're allies!" Mira added.

After a while of talking Meldy decided to keep talking to Mira while Lucy went back back to Natsu and Gray.

"So why are you really here?" Mira asked Meldy with big smile on her face.

Meldy smirked "Turns out Erza got stuck on Paradiso island"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"That's where Jellal happens to be!" She said cheerfully but quietly so that no one would hear what she had said.

Mira's eyes widened at this news which is then replaced by a mischievous look. Soon the two mages had come up with the same idea. Matchmaking.

"Okay so I think that the first candidates should be... Natsu and Lucy, Nalu!" Mira said excitedly and loud enough for Meldy to hear.

"Aww thats cute, but I think that Gray and Juvia, Gruvia should go first!"

"Fine it's all good they can be the first candidates!" Mira agreed giggling afterwards, little did she and Meldy know, Laxus heard everything.

"Yay, anyways don't worry about Jerza!, I'm sure that they don't need us to be there to be in an awkward situation, in fact they'll be in various situations!" Meldy said happily teasing "Jerza".

Next Day: Morning

In the Guild

"GRAY! JUVIA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Mira screamed furiously, already in her satan soul form.

The two that were called out by Mira were already frightened by her tone that they'd already began running for their lives.

Once Gray and Juvia almost reached the guild doors to leave on their own opposite paths they both fall down suddenly, they looked at their wrist only to find out that they were being restrained by eachother, they were handcuffed.

Mira is now right infront of the two giving them a devilish look which is they quickly replaced by a normal sweet smile as she transformed back to her normal human form.

"Why were you guys running away from me?" She asked very confusedly.

"YOU WANT TO KILL US!, don't you?" Gray asked quietly and still frightened.

"No!" Mira scoffed. "I just want to talk with you guys, we don't talk as much so I was looking for you two"

As Gray got up he fell down... again. He'd already forgotten and being handcuffed to Juvia, who was still sitting on the wooden ground.

"How'd you handcuff us!?" Gray asked a little nervous.

"I didn't!" Mira said defensively. "But I did know about these handcuffs, they don't have keys to them, they are made out of a magic-sealing ore, they'll come of after three days!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yay, I'm going to be with Gray-sama for three days!" Juvia said while fantasizing the next couple of days together with her Gray-sama.

Gray immediately ran around the guild dragging Juvia like a rag doll. "KEY, KEY, KEY, THERE'S GOTTA BE A KEY FOR THIS!" He repeatedly said quickly search the floors, cabinets, drawers, and anywhere else he could think of.

"GRAY!" Mira yelled while standing in his way, stopping him and already in her scary demon form again. "There is no key! And that's no way to treat a girl!" She said scolding him and pointing at Juvia. "Now, apologize to her and mean it!"

Gray let out a sigh. "Juvia, I'm so sorry for dragging you around like a rag doll, I shouldn't treat you like that, do you forgive me?"

Juvia immediately passed out with a big smile on her face that's now flushed in red.

"I think that she forgives you, anyway you should probably just take her back to her place" Mira suggested with a warm smile in her human form... again.

"Ugh, fine!" Gray said with a bothered and annoyed tone in his voice.

Gray carried Juvia off the ground and remembered that she lives at Fairy Hills, so he was now on his way.

At Fairy Hills

The second Gray reaches the front doors of the guilds girl dorm Juvia had woken up. "G-Gray-Sama?, what are we doing at the girls dormitory?" She asked curiously.

"Mira told me to take you to your place and let you rest for today." He replied as he slowly sets Juvia back on her own feet.

"Thanks, Juvia is feeling tired today anyway. Juvia guesses she can sleep in today and relax, come in Juvia will lead you to her room!"

Juvia led Gray through and the second she reaches her door she remembered that she has a bunch of Gray-related things all over her room. So she opens her door and instantly cleans up, and she's the one dragging Gray around this time. Luckly for her, Gray didn't see anything.

And so since Juvia wanted to rest and take a nap Gray also had lay on her bed, feeling awkward. And that's how it stayed for a while.

Once she had fallen asleep Gray couldn't help but to stare at her sleeping face. He also happened to remember Erza's sleeping face. 'Damn, do all girls look cuter while they're asleep?' He wondered. 'No, but compared to Erza, Juvia looks a lot more... cuter?, w-what? what am I thinking!?'

Gray just decides to fall asleep and not think about anything else. But Juvia woke up, it was so late. 'Maybe Gray-Sama is hungry?, Juvia should wake him up and prepare something for the two!' She thought.

"Gray-sama?" She said while slightly shaking him.

"Hmm? What is it, Juvia?" He replied warily.

"Um, Juvia was wondering if you were hungry, she can prepare something to eat if you want."

"Oh, yeah, that's sounds good, thanks!"

"But um, Juvia kinda needs you to get up as well." She said trying to hint him about the handcuffs.

"Oh, right!" He said remembering that that's why he's at her place to begin with. 'Maybe these three days won't be as bad as I thought it would?'


End file.
